


Dancing In the Mist

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: It wasn't fair....





	Dancing In the Mist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theimpossiblegl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theimpossiblegl).



> For 2018 HP Halloween... many thanks to the mods for running this fest!
> 
> And thanks to the folk at Squee who looked this over for me!

Petunia wasn't watching. Not really. But... she couldn't help it.

Halloween was a week away, and Lily and that boy were out in the mist, playing with the pumpkins Mama had bought just yesterday.

The mist hid, from hopefully all but her, that the two were making the pumpkins dance in the yard. Something that Professor had told Lily she was not supposed to do.

_"Please be careful," the Professor said. "While some accidental magic is acceptable at your age, you have not been trained. The Ministry frowns on the deliberate use of magic in non-magical neighborhoods. It is quite the fuss if anyone sees and someone has to come in to deal with it."_

Petunia wanted to tell Mama what Lily and her _friend_ were doing, but she was supposed to be cleaning the linen closet, not watching out the window. She'd get into more trouble than Lily.

So she stood at the window, watching the dancing pumpkins follow a pattern that only Lily and that boy understood. That boy was too serious to be just _playing_ , so there was some rhyme behind their actions.

"Petunia? Are you done yet?" Mama called.

Petunia turned from the window. "Almost, Mama."


End file.
